Skater Boy
by YunaNeko13
Summary: AU. El era un chico bueno, y el otro uno malo, creo que eso lo explica.


Esta fic está basado en la canción Skater Boy de Avril Lavigne, no sé por qué me gustó la idea, conozco la canción desde hace año y jamás se me ocurrió.

Perdón por OOC de los personajes, pero supongo que al ser AU no importa tanto.

Bueno, espero les guste, está redactado un podo extraño, no es normal en mi redactar así, pero bueno.

Ahora sí.

Enjoy!

* * *

No hare este relato tan largo como están acostumbrado lectores, pues es de las más simples que pueden existir.

Él era un chico. Llamado James Diamond, era un chico algo difícil, con ropa holgada y un niño problema que soñaba con ser algún día una estrella en la música.

El también era un chico. Se llamaba Kendall Knight, era el capitán del equipo de natación, niño de diez y presidente estudiantil.

¿Entienden por dónde voy?

James, a pesar de sus mañas, era realmente apuesto, con su piel bronceada, esos ojos capaz de derretir, sin mencionar lo bien formado que estaba. Su físico no quedaba mal con su personalidad, porque, aunque era problemático, también un caballero, tierno, atento, y de lo que ya no se encuentran.

Ah, y estaba enamorado de Kendall Knight.

Kendall, al igual que el ya mencionado, era muy guapo, sus ojos verdes penetrantes, su actitud y otras cualidades, lo hacían deseado. Su cabellera rubia, resaltando las facciones perfectas del chico.

Él no sabía que James lo amaba, pero en secreto el rubio amaba al castaño.

Desgraciadamente, los demás decidieron meter narices, evitando que un hermoso romance floreara. Tenían un problema con su manera de ser, y su manera de vestir… Y ¿Cómo podía salir con un skater confundido? ..._Iugh…_

* * *

-¿Entonces?- la voz del moreno era como la de un hilo a punto de quebrantarse.- ¿Quieres?... Tu saber… salir.- trataba de sonar sereno, mientras extendía la rosa anaranjada al rubio.

-Yo...- volteo a otro lado, no podía ver la cara de James cuando lo rechazara, "_Tu reputación será arruinada"_ las voces de Wall, y Luke aun podía escucharlas.- Lo siento. Te veo después, siento que no eres suficiente.- negó con la cabeza, empujando la rosa suavemente.

-Oh.- el más alto trago saliva, tratando de detener el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.- No importa Ken, lo entiendo.- miro con tristeza la flor,- pero quédatela, verla en mi cuarto me dolería mucho y no podría soportar tirarlas.- dejo la rosa en las manos del menor y dio media vuelta.

_Al siguiente ciclo escolar, james se había ido._

* * *

-Si mama.- rio sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja con el hombro.- A las 10 le doy de comer a Katie y a las 11 la acuesto, tú llegas a las 11:15… Aja… Ok…. Yo más…. Adiós.- soltó un largo suspiro y lanzo el teléfono al sillón.

¿Quién diría que han pasado 5 años desde que su ego e importancia por los demás lo alejaran de la persona que más había amado?

Cargando a su hermana menor en brazos, de no más de unos meses, prendió la tele, pasando los canales mientras su mente divagaba en alguna otra tontería.

Algo vio de reojo, y el control cayo de sus manos.

¿Adivinen a que skater vio rockeando MTV? Y no solo eso... Uh-uh, parecía estar muy cariñoso con el guitarrista de piel pálida.

Tomo el teléfono rápidamente, marcando a la única persona que lo apoyo después de su ceguera en sentimientos.

-¡Carlos! ¡Prende la televisión! ¡E…El!

-¡LO SABEMOS!- grito entusiasmado el latino,- Dak gano unos pases para el concierto de mañana, pensamos que te gustaría... bueno tu sabes… verlo.

-¿Cuánto boletos son?

-Cuatro, pero solo 2 son backstage.- se escuchó al rubio tragar fuertemente, el nerviosismo se apodero tanto de él, que comenzó a temblar.-Ken, no es obligatorio, si no quieres…

_-Nos vemos mañana.-_

* * *

Estaba entre el público, de las primeras filas, viendo hacia arriba al hombre que había rechazado, el skater…

_"¿Qué Knight? ¿Acaso ahora valgo más por la guitarra y mi sonrisa?"_

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos crueles que cruzaban esta.

El guitarrista hizo contacto visual con él, y con una leve sonrisilla sínica se acercó a James, hablando en su oído, y cuando James asintió, el chico con un brillo burlón en sus ojos cafés se acercó al micrófono, y con la música aun sonando, improviso lo que seguía de la canción

`Lo siento chico, te fuiste, suerte para otra vez, que el chico ya es mío, y así terminara esta historia que mal que no viste que el hombre en el que el chico se volvió, yo vi lo que hay detrás de sus ojos. Él es un chico, y yo también, ¿Acaso entiendes de qué hablo? Estamos enamorados… ¿No habías escuchado? Rockeamos el mundo del otro. Estoy con el skater, y te digo yo ahora, te veo después, pues yo estaré en el backstage cantando la canción que ambos escribimos sobra este chico que tú conoces.´*

El castaño rodo los ojos ante el cinismo de su novio, jalando la cintura del menor hacia él, y mirando a Kendall, susurrando un leve.

"Lo siento, suele ser así." La mano de Jett en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo, las risillas burlonas de Dak y la cara de "Te lo dije" de Carlos, y Kendall solo pudo suspirar sabiendo cómo había arruinado su oportunidad de estar con el skater.

* * *

El concierto termino, y después de algunas dudas del rubio, decidió que debía cerrar todo bien con el castaño y entro junto con Jett al camerino de la estrella.

Al entrar paso saliva fuertemente, saboreando el nudo que en su garganta se formó al ver a James con el guitarrista en sus piernas, besándose furiosamente.

-¿Sabes que no es necesario, verdad?- susurro Jett, tomando la mano del chico.

-Lo sé... solo quiero asegurarme de que varias cosas.-

Probablemente el azabache escucho la tosecita nerviosa de Jett, o la risilla del guardia de seguridad, se separó por fin de su pareja.

-Oh, así que tú fuiste el que gano el pase.- hablo con una voz muy distinta a la del concierto, un poco más suave y gentil.- Siento el numerito de afuera, es solo que… Estaba tan molesto y no me se controlar bien, y siempre quise cantar esa parte de la canción y nunca había encontrado como.- termino con cierto aire de broma, dejando a los otro algo perplejos.

-Solo es malo cuando está en una presentación.- dijo James levantándose del sillón.-Es un placer volver a verte Kendall, te extrañe.- hablo con el mismo hilillo de voz.

-Yo… llevare a este fan a conocer… Si.- Logan tomo del brazo a Jett, dejando a ambos jóvenes solo.- ¡Pero te recuerdo rubio! ¡Ahora es mi novio y soy muy celoso!- cerro la puerta detrás de él.

El rubio alzo una de sus pobladas cejas -¿Solo en presentación?- repitió asombrado.

-¡Hey! Al menos nos dejó solos.- ambos soltaron una leve risilla.

-Perdón... Lo de años atrás… sabes que yo era… siento…

-Kendall,- hablo con dulzura el mayor,- está bien, no te guardo rencor, no negare que tras ese año, estuve completamente roto, pero pude encontrar… bueno, el me encontró y junto las piezas, estoy realmente en paz contigo.-

-Ojala hubiera sido menos ciego, se te hubiera dicho que si, como yo quería…

-No vivas en el pasado, no te deja ver el presente.- limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que brotaron del rubio.- y tu presente es lindo, ese chico, te ve de la misma manera que yo te veía.-

-Lo se.-

-Solo una cosa…- trato de apurarse al escuchar la voz de su prometido cerca de la puerta.-No hagas la misma estupidez que hiciste conmigo.-

La puerta se abrió, y James enseguida salió a abrazar al azabache, besándolo con tanto amor, que por un momento, Jett tuvo envidia.

"No lo hare james… No lo haré"

_Él era un skater, el un guitarrista. Ambos se amaban._

_Él era un capitán asustado, el un actor de teatro decidido a reunir piezas rotas. Ambos comenzaban a amarse._

_Fin de la historia._

* * *

*Ahm lo tube que traducir… adaptar a que quedara mejor, pero no me gusto, asi que aquí esta en ingles "sorry girl but you missed out well tought luck that boy is mine now we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends too bad that you couldn't see, see that man that boy could be there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy i'll be back stage after the show i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

* * *

Espero les allá gustado, en lo personal me gustó mucho así que espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo.

¿Sabían que cada vez que no dejan review hacen llorar a una nutria?

No sean desalmados y dejen review :3

Gracias por leer ^^Yuna los ama :)


End file.
